The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree ‘Malus domestica Borkh’ and which has been denominated varietally hereinafter as ‘DS 41’, and more particularly to an apple tree which bears an attractive highly colored fruit which is distinguished as to novelty by its improved fruit pressure, brix, pH and harvesting date 22 days later as compared to the closest known variety, and when the present variety is grown under the ecological conditions prevailing near Grant County, Wash. in the central region of Washington State.